


La Tua Voce Al Mattino

by timehaschangedme



Category: Ermal Meta-Fandom, Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Fabrizio Moro-Fandom, Festival di Sanremo RPF, metamoro - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Loro agiscono e io produco, M/M, Sono stanchi rega
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timehaschangedme/pseuds/timehaschangedme
Summary: Dopo esser stato ripetutamente perculato da Ermal anche quella sera – Fabrizio aveva perso il conto ormai delle battute che l'altro gli aveva rivolto – i due si ritrovarono finalmente soli, in camera di Ermal.





	La Tua Voce Al Mattino

**Author's Note:**

> Ebbene si, Ermal ha parlato, Fabrizio ha riso e io ho scritto ahahah  
> Ormai ce le scrivono loro, le trame. Quindi, ecco ciò che ha partorito la mia mente vedendo i metamoro così stanchi e sentendo la frase "Noi dormiamo in camere separate".  
> Si, Ermal, si.  
> Ovviamente non ci guadagno nulla da questa cosa, se non un po' di amore.  
> #GodBlessMetaMoro

# La Tua Voce Al Mattino

“Dormiamo in camere separate!” aveva esclamato Ermal davanti alle telecamere della Rai mentre queste ultime li seguivano per i corridoi del loro hotel portoghese.

Fabrizio si era subito girato di spalle, per coprire il ghigno che era andato a dipingergli le labbra.  
In fondo, era vero: quando si ritrovavano insieme, rigorosamente in camera di Ermal perché lì c'erano i vestiti eleganti che sarebbero serviti ad entrambi, tutto facevano fuorché _dormire._

Quella piccola omissione serviva un po' a coprirli un po' a salvare la faccia di entrambi, ma in realtà si divertivano molto a giocare con le parole per sottintendere ciò che volevano dire.

Dopo esser stato ripetutamente perculato da Ermal anche quella sera – Fabrizio aveva perso il conto ormai delle battute che l'altro gli aveva rivolto – e aver finalmente seminato i telecronisti della Rai, i due si ritrovarono finalmente soli, in camera di Ermal.

Neanche avevano chiuso la porta che Fabrizio si era ritrovato Ermal spalmato sulla schiena esattamente come era successo pochi minuti prima in ascensore, la testa del riccio a posarsi nell'incavo tra la sua spalla e il collo. Ma questa volta, le braccia di Ermal andarono a circondare il busto dell'altro, abbracciandolo da dietro e sospirando in quella posizione, abbandonandosi completamente al calore del suo compare, e non staccandosi dopo pochi secondi da lui.

“Erm” lo chiamò Fabrizio, poggiando le mani sulle sue e chiudendo gli occhi, godendosi quel calore condiviso che gli scioglieva il cuore.  
L'unica risposta che ricevette fu una stretta più forte delle sue mani sul suo corpo.  
Fabrizio non si mosse, aspettando Ermal, lasciandogli il tempo di rilassarsi e di ritornare in sé.

Un occhio verso il comodino gli confermò che, più che mezzanotte, tra una cosa e l'altra si erano fatte quasi le due del mattino. Tanti saluti alle care otto ore di sonno, questa notte come tutte le altre prima di lei.

Ermal grugnì leggermente quando Fabrizio, sospirando, mosse la testa verso destra, ma sorrise quando il romano gli lasciò una bacio tra i capelli ed uno sulla fronte, fermandosi a respirare il suo profumo. 

Poi, Fabrizio si staccò dal più piccolo, prendendogli le mani e portandolo verso il letto. In silenzio, si tolse la giacca – che sistemò con cura sulla spalliera di una sedia – facendo lo stesso con quella di Ermal. Quest'ultimo sembrava avesse raggiunto il limite per quella sera: aveva iniziato a spogliarsi con gesti sempre meno precisi, cedendo alla stanchezza che gli permeava il corpo, fin dentro alle ossa.

Fabrizio, dopo averlo osservato con occhi colmi di tenerezza litigare con i bottoni della camicia, ebbe pietà di lui e lo aiutò a svestirsi. “Vedi?” gli disse, troppo tentato per non infierire “Se tu vestissi in modo più casual, che ne so, con na' maglia, adesso sapresti svestirti da solo” concluse, ridacchiando in modo sommesso, un po' di più di fronte all'espressione tradita di Ermal, troppo stanco per fare qualsiasi cosa che non fosse appoggiarsi completamente a lui e di certo incapace di formulare una battuta contro la persona che in quel momento, si stava prendendo cura di lui.

Quindi, un'occhiataccia sarebbe dovuta bastare a far passare il messaggio.

Nel frattempo, Fabrizio era riuscito nell'impresa di spogliarlo, lasciandolo nei suoi boxer neri e fece la stessa cosa con i suoi vestiti, che andarono a finire sul pavimento senza tante cerimonie. Dopotutto, la sua valigia era piena di jeans e magliette, non era nulla di irreparabile. Ce n'erano anche per Ermal, se solo quel testardo di un riccio le avesse accettate.

Spensero le luci, sollevarono le coperte e si accoccolarono stretti l'uno accanto all'altro al di sotto di esse.  
Con una mano, Fabrizio andò a scostare i capelli dagli occhi del suo riccio, occhi che, seppur pieni di sonno, erano fissi nei suoi.

“Grazie” sussurrò Ermal, serissimo “Non dirlo nemmeno per scherzo, Erm” replicò Fabrizio, capendo a cosa si stesse riferendo il riccio “Tu faresti lo stesso per me, lo so”

Ermal annuì, prima di portarsi la mano, che fino a quel momento era stata nei suoi capelli, alle labbra. Ne baciò ogni nocca e poi, con riverenza quasi, il palmo. Poi, tenendola nelle sue la portò tra la sua guancia e il cuscino, lasciandola libera. Fabrizio la curvò leggermente, accarezzando la sua guancia. 

Nel buio, con un filo da luce che passava dalle tende, Ermal quasi si confondeva con il bianco del lenzuolo eppure, Fabrizio era dolorosamente consapevole di ogni centimetro quadrato del suo corpo a contatto con il suo, caldo e liscio, contro il suo, più scuro e ruvido.

Una mano di Ermal, lentamente, aveva viaggiato fino alle sue labbra. Gliele toccò con delicatezza, e Fabrizio le sentì schiudersi sotto le sue dita. Il suo fiato ad investire la pelle dell'altro.

Ermal si avvicinò, posando le labbra su quelle dell'altro, in un bacio dolce ma deciso, pieno di tutti quei sentimenti che entrambi provavano e che si dimostravano ogni giorno, semplicemente svegliandosi lì, insieme, nello stesso letto, respirando la stessa aria. Scegliendosi ogni giorno, quando sarebbe stato infinitamente più facile, per entrambi, arrendersi alle difficoltà e allontanarsi da quella persona che li rendeva vivi, che li ispirava, che li rendeva migliori.

In quel bacio, si ritrovavano.

Quando si allontanò, entrambi sorridevano.

“A domani, amore” gli disse Fabrizio, abbracciandolo. 

Ermal, poggiando la testa sul petto dell'altro, sussurrò “A domani, quando _la tua voce al mattino cancellerà gli incubi e gli anni passati_ prima che io ti trovassi”

Fabrizio, automaticamente, lo strinse di più a sé a quelle parole, il cuore a ballargli una rumba nel petto.

 

E così, scambiandosi un ultimo bacio, il cuore traboccante d'amore, i due si addormentarono.


End file.
